1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combining images to be viewed by an observer.
2. Information
Visual illusions are typically employed in theaters, magic shows and theme parks to provide patrons and/or an audience the appearance of the presence of an object, when such an object is in fact not present. Such illusions are typically generated using, for example, mirrors and other optical devices. However, such illusions typically created in a predetermined manner and are not tailored to audience members and/or patrons.